1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle for holding an individual serving beverage container, such as a cup, can, bottle, etc., and more particularly to such a receptacle adapted for being mounted to a structure such as, for example, the exposed Flushometer-type flush valve and piping arrangement of a urinal or a tankless, pressurized flush toilet.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to mount a beverage container receptacle on the Flushometer-type flush valve and piping arrangement of a urinal. Typically, prior such receptacles merely clip onto the valve assembly or related pipes, and lack a desired level of sturdiness, which results in their supporting the beverage container in an inadequately stable manner. Additionally, prior such receptacles are typically limited to being mounted at only a single position or to only one particular component of the valve and piping arrangement. It is desirable to overcome these shortcomings found in the prior art.